The Withdrawal
'I've given you an address west. Rob it. Any questions? No? Then get to work.' 'The Withdrawal' is the fifth mission in Entry Point chronologically, and the third mission gameplay-wise. This mission occurs on 7/17/15. Overview The Withdrawal is a mission in which you go to a bank in San Francisco to rob it. You disguise as Alex Shaw (Unless your hair is identical to Ryan Ross) in order to meet with the manager, or blow a hole through the bank to access the vault. Objectives Plan A - Sneak in. Don't take out the manager. Shut down the metal detectors. Don't take out the manager. Meet with the manager. Don't take out the manager. Get the manager to open the vault. THEN take out the manager. Got it? Treatment # Find and search the Server Room. # Inspect the power boxes to find the correct one. (Professional to Legend) # Find the correct employee upstairs (Professional to Legend, more likely on Elite and Legend) (Your mission coordinator will notify you when you walk near the correct employee) # Interrogate the employee (Elite and Legend only) (the employee will be marked) # Find and rewire the Green, Blue, Pink, Black) power box to disable the metal detectors. (Only in Rookie, rarely in other modes) # Get a disguise from the van (unless you took the manager hostage early). # Meet with the manager (unless you took the manager hostage early) and pretend like you need to access Alex's/Ryan's deposit box. # Take the manager hostage and take out the 2 guards near the vault. # Get the manager to open the vault. Plan B - The bank has a basement. Stupid right? It floods constantly and it's been abandoned for years. Get inside, get in that basement, plant a demo charge, and you're one detonation away from being in the vault. Doesn't get simpler than that. Demolition Charge # Pick up the demolition charge. # Plant the demolition charge in the basement. # Stand clear. Escape Stealth # Drop the money in the van 0/6. # Escape. Escape Loud # Assemble the cage. # Drop the money in the cage 0/6. # Wait for Sparrow. # Connect the cage to the helicopter. # Escape. Appearing characters * The Protagonist * Jackdaw (Mission coordinator) * Sparrow (Plan B only) * Ryan Ross (Mentioned only in Plan A) * Rose (Mentioned only in Plan B) Tips and Tricks * At spawn, there's a ladder you can get down by shooting it or jumping and interacting with it. At the top, there are 2 windows. If you have a friend with a blowtorch you can breach it, or if you don't have a friend/a blowtorch yourself, shoot it. You can open it from the inside without breaking or torching it if you are in the Manager's office. * There's a red door that you can see in the spawn area. It is inaccessible outside and can only be opened on the inside. The door has a sensor applied to it and it must be disabled to open, you either need to be an Engineer (+ any other class if this mission is being done solo) or bring a friend that is an Engineer. ** In the event that the manager is accidentally held up in his own office(with the windows), an engineer can unlock the red door and bring the manager to the vault that way. Subduing the guards near the vault will be harder as players will have to sprint to them before they call for help. * There is the Manager computer and a few network boxes around the map that you can tamper with to create a distraction. Each one is one-time-use only. ** You can use this to get the information on the circuit boxes from a selected employee. The employee will almost always come and investigate it. * Professional and above (sometimes) won't mark which power box is the correct one. Instead, you inspect each power box or get the info from a selected employee. ** However, if you wear an employee disguise before searching and search with it on, you will most likely get the "examine the power boxes" objective. * A good way to get a guard disguise is to first acquire an employee disguise (tamper with the network box to create a distraction) then locate the camera room. Not only does this disable cameras permanently but you will also gain more access to certain areas. Likewise, there is a small chance a guard will come to investigate the network box instead of an employee. * In Operative and above, an employee will come to investigate the vault once opened after a certain amount of time. They will raise the alarm if they are not taken out beforehand. * In Elite and Legend, guards will check in. * Keycards always spawn inside of the bank, on tables, chairs, desks, or even on the floor. Their exact location is random. * There’s a C4 logo on the wall of the bank, behind the lounge area in the vault room and on the floor beside the keypad in the vault room. To create a fast extraction route, place the C4 in this spot to begin a loud robbery. Alternatively, you can aim the Thumper at the marked spots to breach the walls/floor. * If a guard/employee is knocked out close to the network router, civilians walking by will ignore it. If the guard is found any closer to the street, civilians will notice. * You can make the manager and 2 guards on the vault area by intimidating 3 people in a straight line. ** This will require some skills like Intimidation and Shotgun mastery. * Guards and Employees ''will ''notice if the bookshelf that leads to the basement is moved, and will trigger the alarm if not subdued quickly. * You can use Breaching charges on the vault doors (the ones inside the vault.) No one will be alerted. Trivia * This mission was released in Public Early Access on March 11, 2019, and fully released on March 12, 2019. * This mission reintroduces First Responders (Police Officers) into the game. * When the mission was in Public Early Access, the only available difficulties were from Rookie to Operative. * This mission takes place in California. * The contract pay and XP is higher than any other mission currently available. This is because it is the most recent. * This mission was originally theorized to be The SCRS as the image file for the teaser was named ''SacramentoCRSTeaser.png". * There’s a sign placed against an odd structure of some sort. It warns: "DO NOT CLIMB". If you climb on it your status will appear as trespassing unless you have a disguise. ** You can use it to quickly climb to the second floor and you can snatch an employee outfit if you get inside the wooden door. This method of retrieving a disguise is extremely risky since you will get detected very fast due to the fact that the guards are able to see the unconscious body. * When talking to the manager, the protagonist will address themselves as Alex Shaw. However, if you have the same hair as Ryan Ross, they will address themselves as Ryan instead. * The metal detectors near the vault will not go off if the operative that walks through it does not have any metal items, so items like medkits can be moved through them without sounding the alarm. * Shooting the wall on the vault lounge with the C4 position can alert the tellers. * Though Ryan Ross is a member of Phoenix like Jackdaw, he isn't sent to retrieve the money, which implies that he is still being held prisoner by Halcyon. * When this mission was in Public Early Access, Jackdaw would yell at Sparrow for stopping for donuts. * It is unusual to have a building in San Francisco that has a basement, due to California's constant earthquakes. Category:Missions